Devices and methods have been heretofore suggested for moving, or transferring, various objects from one location to another, and such devices have included means for transferring relatively large sheets from place to place. In addition, devices are now known for applying suction to enable pick-up of objects.
It is also now known that sheets of paper, paper board, plastic and the like, can be placed between vertical layers of a stack of articles, such as cans, with such placement being accomplished manually or by a transfer device. Such devices have, however, been relatively cumbersome to date, have required that the sheets be moved by overhead devices, have been limited in use due to the amount of space required for sheet transfer and/or have required excessive use of critical space.